


【（狂）周迦】狂物语

by MiloHolic



Series: 周迦Chronicle/ジュナカル·クロニクル [10]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Romance, 设定捏造, 部分神话人物捏造
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloHolic/pseuds/MiloHolic
Summary: 他离开所谓的王座，离开所谓的神性，离开华而不实的一切美誉，朝着他走去他的到来、与他的相逢，其实一直都是命中注定===有着大量依据型月设定基础上的自我捏造私设讲述一个差点失去了自我的人如何失而复得，又如何回到他认为该到的位置上去
Relationships: Arjuna Alter | Berserker/Karna | Lancer, Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Series: 周迦Chronicle/ジュナカル·クロニクル [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573090
Kudos: 14





	【（狂）周迦】狂物语

**Author's Note:**

> 其实真正的CP应该这么写：弓娜→←迦尔纳←狂娜  
> 不过并没有什么胃痛的三角内容，可以放心阅读  
> 这本质上只是在讲狂娜的故事
> 
> 注意：  
> 1\. 斜体字代表过去发生的事情  
> 2\. 根据国服翻译  
> “紫苑”×  
> “希翁”√

_“——你真的知道自己在做什么吗？”_

_这个声音，低沉庄重、充满威严，时至此刻，仍是属于被称为众神之王的男人的声音，平日里，这声音只是发出简单的音节，就足以令一切生物跪伏在强大的神性之下。而如今，这声音却被震惊与怒意充满。_

_雷霆般的惊与怒直指站在眼前的人——不，那已经很难被称为是个“人”了。从视觉上看来，这“东西”没有肢体，没有五官，完全失去了生物的形态，不过是一团黑雾；然而在那激烈地翻搅的表面之下，“他”的意志却清晰、坚定、毫不动摇，冷如钢铁，又锐如刀尖，直指眼前人的头颅。_

_“你已经疯了。”男人继续如此宣称着，或许是有生以来第一次，他的声音里出现了某种几乎可以被称为恐惧的感情，“你难道想把这个世界都毁掉吗？！”_

_那不然呢？难道还要让这个世界继续留存下去吗？——现在的他只能以最简单的信念维持自我意识的主导权，于是就连思维的模式都变得极为直接粗暴。他无法理解这个人在说什么、又为何会生气， **难道他想说，这种世界还有存续下去的必要吗？**_

_啪、啪。努力压抑着情绪的男人，将手中的法器在地上狠狠地顿了两下。这是足以导致天坼地裂的神之怒，然而黑雾没有受到半点影响。广阔的天之庭中，这两位至高的存在心中均只有一个念头：假如他竟相信着这等谬事，那么他们就唯有一战，至死方休。_

_“……不败的刹帝利神话竟然就要在此终结，真是令人惋惜。”_

_男人吐出如诅咒般的话语，走下自己的神座。如同被激发了斗志一般，翻涌的黑雾中，黑色的视线变为铁一般的银灰，势在必得的杀意喷薄而出。_

_——吾之父亲，雷电与风暴之神啊。如果你认为你能做得到的话，就来试试看吧！_

“……醒，啊，真是的，别偷懒了！”

呼唤他的声音渐渐由远及近，阿周那·Alter睁开双眼。

他正坐在整个房间的制高点，如若不会飞，谁也不可能到得了这个位置。希翁·艾尔特纳姆·索卡里斯正站在这座小山的山脚下，抱着双臂，一脸不满，自下而上地凝视着他：“真是的，特里斯墨吉斯忒斯的备用机房可不是用来开小差的地方啊……总之，现在不是睡觉的时候，藤丸正在找你。”

降临在迦勒底的神面无表情地盯着紫发的女孩，她可真是个天不怕地不怕的吸血种，即便清楚地知道自己的存在形式一定会被认定为恶，仍然没有表现出一点要刻意保持距离的样子。但是，阿周那·Alter并没有要毁灭她的意图——本应没有理智的狂战士在无人说明的情况下，以不为人知的方法理解了“唯有与恶共存，才能留在迦勒底”的因果，于是，无论是吸血种也好，混沌恶也罢，只要不在他的视线范围内造次，他就不会有任何过激行动。此时阿周那·Alter也只是站起了身来，从被当作座椅的、灵子演算装置设备之山上飘了下来，落在希翁的眼前，动作轻得甚至没有碰歪四处摆放的散乱物件：“什么事？”

希翁颇有兴趣地盯着他黑色乱发之间露出的发光长角，心不在焉地回答：“谁知道呢，你的灵基再临没有如预期那样进行，昨天她可是担心了个半死。也许只是想今天再看看你的状况吧？”

“是吗。”阿周那·Alter闭上双眼，“是小事啊。”

“你评判小事的标准到底是什么啊。”希翁摇摇头吐槽道，很快又自觉和狂战士说这些话毫无意义，转移了话题，“不过在那之前……稍微等一下可以吗？”

不明白她想干什么，但也察觉不到恶意，阿周那·Alter就这么困惑而安静地站在原地，看着希翁从怀里掏出一个小试管和一截棉棒，踮起脚尖，在那对她刚才起就盯着看个不停的发光长角边轻轻地擦了一下。

“……？”有点痒痒的，不过，倒也不至于无法忍受。阿周那·Alter看着希翁一脸雀跃，小心翼翼地将采集到手的样本放进试管中封好，她这一番动作下来，白色的棉质棒头上似乎也沾上了一点荧蓝的物质，在偏暗的灯光下发出幽幽的光芒。阿周那·Alter从未思考过这是什么东西，也没有探寻的方法。当他的自我再构筑完成时，头上的长角和背后的尾巴就已经是这样了。黑白分明的眼睛微微眯起，质询地看向鬼鬼祟祟的炼金术师，似乎在要求她说明自己的动机。

对上他的目光，希翁举起双手做出乖巧的模样：“不要用那么可怕的眼神看着我呀，反正不会伤害到任何人，这才是小事吧？只是想满足一下好奇心而已，就放过我吧。”

“不是小事。”阿周那·Alter严肃地回答。

“……所以说你评判小事的标准到底是什么啊！”

扭捏支吾了一会儿，希翁败下阵来。谁知道阿周那·Alter竟然这么不好糊弄呢？他自从被召唤以来，表现得可谓和善可亲，至今为止，迦勒底也未能发现触发阿周那·Alter狂化EX的“关键词”是什么，换而言之，尚不知道他作为狂战士的底线在哪里。在这个条件下，任何未得到充分防护的试探之举都伴随着风险。本来，狂战士们对世界的法则有自己的一套诠释，在她不触发关键词的情况下，不会过多地把注意力放在她身上。她以为哪怕自己当面动些小手脚，他也不会在意——毕竟源赖光和南丁格尔都不在意。因而这时，在前所未有的严厉目光下，炼金术师还是情有可原地怂了，罪恶感自然也是原因之一，最终，她还是不情不愿地解释道：“因为你太特殊了，研究价值绝对不可估量。可能是直觉吧，说莽断也无妨，总之，我想要更多的关于你的情报。藤丸一问三不知，达芬奇和福尔摩斯都帮不上忙，那不就只能自己来取了吗？而且，正大光明地取总比鬼鬼祟祟地取要强吧？我可不想把轰杀我的理由白送到你手上。”

“情报。”听到了这般直白得有些冒犯的宣言，阿周那·Alter只是轻轻地皱了皱眉头，“什么的、情报？”

这是要打破砂锅问到底了啊，希翁有些烦躁起来。其实她并不需要对他说这么多，她本就没有对任何人诚实的义务，她为迦勒底做的一切都只是出于她个人的兴趣。可一事归一事，这种听了实话也毫无反应的态度是在小看她吗？真叫人不爽。

既然如此，今天索性就破罐子破摔，把不好听的实话说到底吧。

“没有什么大不了的。我就是想知道一个问题——你到底为什么会在这里？”

听到这个问题，阿周那·Alter的神情终于出现了一丝松动。他微微低下头，很久都没有发出一点声音，希翁·艾尔特纳姆·索卡里斯像是个接受了挑战的小刺猬一样站在他面前，背在背后的手里仍然握着那个小小的试管。他知道，她确实没有说半句谎话。

“明白了。”最终，他轻轻地叹了一声，不再追问，“就按、你喜欢的来做。”

“嗯？”希翁睁大了眼睛，“可以吗？”

阿周那·Alter不再理会她，他飘浮在空中，朝着门口的方向而去，只留下一句冰冷的断言：“因为这、确实是小事。”

彷徨海是这颗行星上最为神秘的地方之一，它的位置永远不能得到确定，但对阿周那·Alter而言，这个状态反而令他安心。确认了没有异样之后，藤丸立香也不再疑神疑鬼，灵基再临顺利地进行到了最后的阶段。阿周那·Alter不再披着一头散乱的长发，如今，他头发和角都更短、衣着更得体、模样看起来也更加年轻，而意外的收获是，他越发像个人类了——用立香的话来说，就是一个“更纯真友善版的阿周那”。

这话若是让阿周那本人听见，他一定会严正抗议“御主是在说我平常看起来不友善吗”。虽说如此，阿周那·Alter仍然坚持以伪装的方式避免与弓兵阿周那直接接触，他做起这件事来有种“阿周那”特有的天衣无缝，以至于弓兵到了现在甚至都还不知道他的存在。所有人都不明白这是为什么，但谁也没疯到要向一位狂战士索要解释。在无人需求他的帮助的时间里，阿周那·Alter继续躲在灵子演算装置·特里斯墨吉斯忒斯的备用机房里，过着他人畜无害的发呆生活。只从这一点上看来，他的变化其实也没有表面上看起来那么大。

这也是个和往常一样毫不特别的一天，直到阿特拉斯院的吸血种女炼金术师决定终结他悠闲懒散的好时光为止。

“怎么又在这种地方。”紫发的女孩突然出现在阿周那·Alter的身后，啰嗦地抱怨着，“这里真的不是给你偷懒用的地方，如果特里斯墨吉斯忒斯到时候出了什么问题，就算你是复合神我也饶不了你。”

阿周那·Alter回过头来，有些惊讶地看着她。这完全是不讲道理的敲诈宣言。灵子演算装置的备用机设备堆得像山一样高，毫无规律可言，也根本没有可供落脚和攀爬的地方，简直就像是一堆电子垃圾，就算扔进来的时候就已经全坏了也都不稀奇。最重要的是——她这个等级的吸血种应该还不会飞才对，她是怎么上来的？

“也不用那么惊讶吧。不管怎么说，我可是阿特拉斯院的人。”希翁有些得意地推了推眼镜，“魔术师能做到的事情，我没有理由做不到。空间切割这样的小把戏，根本不在话下。”

哦，原来是这样啊，又是魔术师的那些破事。阿周那·Alter意兴阑珊地转过头去，继续望着天花板。不知是出于什么目的，这个房间的天花板描绘得就仿佛真正的星空一般，不仅极为深邃，其星象甚至会随着时间的推移而发生改变，十分奇妙。对阿周那·Alter而言，星星曾经是永恒的伙伴，他本能地对它们着迷。希翁无视了他无礼的态度，只是找了个可以看得见阿周那·Alter的脸的地方，拍拍裙子坐了下来。

“我按你说的，用我喜欢的方式做过分析了哦。”她双手托腮，若有所思地说。

“是吗。”阿周那·Alter敷衍地回应。

“最终结果看来……让我有点惊讶，但是，好像也不是完全出乎意料之外。”她深吸一口气，“我就直接说结论了。”

“阿周那·Alter，你并不是副本，也不是碎片——甚至连你的‘灵基’都只是看似十分接近的仿制品，我甚至不知道该不该称呼你为从者。但是，和印度异闻带留下的数据对比，波长是符合的，印象也是一致的…… **你就是，迦勒底的人在异闻带里遇见的，那位异闻带之王本人吧？** ”

_没有花上几百年，甚至没有花上几百天，他们的胜负很快就有了结果。曾经的众神之王被死死地牵制住，又或者说，只有他的上半部分被牵制住了。腰斩——想必在因陀罗一点儿也不短暂的一生中，这是最屈辱的败北方式了。可即便如此，他仍然没有死去，拥有神核的存在是不会如此轻易地消亡的。_

_虽然他可谓是得到了惨败，但黑雾的状况也没有多么游刃有余。黑雾似乎已经快要散架了，连“成团”的型都要无法维持，不断翻搅的表面之下甚至可以看见雷光，在他的体内持续争斗的“某种东西”，似乎在战斗的过程中愈发狂暴。这样的存在方式早已扭曲得超越了一切盖亚可以孕育出的生物，单纯以意志，他可以坚持到什么时候？届时，是他先飘散，还是因陀罗先死亡呢？_

_这是毫无意义的竞争。如果他死去，此前的损失就仅仅只是损失而已。因陀罗的表情松动了，他无奈地笑了一声，神之血从口中喷涌而出，溅在那支从黑雾中伸出的、如同被剥去了皮肤的、死死地卡住他喉咙的可怖手臂上。_

_“是你……赢了。”他艰难地说着，向眼前的“怪物”认输投降。_

_但是黑雾并没有一点喜悦，他凝视着因陀罗的视线仿佛在问他，为什么？_

_“为什么……”因陀罗空洞地重复道，“身为父亲……我至少也得满足自己儿子的心愿一次……不是吗，阿周那？”_

_然而，如此剖白却没有换来丝毫慈悲。黑雾不为所动，继续牢牢地制住这垂死的半截身体，仿佛在用行动回答他，我已经不是你的儿子了。_

_这确实已是无可辩驳的事实。他已经吞噬了数位神与神的化身，过于膨胀与复杂的神性在他的体内彼此冲突，将他的肉体撕得粉碎、化为一团黑雾。他已经不再是“阿周那”了，至少这是他这么希望的。他不愿再做那个无力的，矛盾的，不能改变命运，也救不了任何人的凡人，他想要达成的是此前世界上所有的神灵都不曾做到的伟业，为此，他愿意破坏包括自己的人性在内的一切。_

_终于，因陀罗明白了。他曾断言阿周那已经疯了，如今，他也依然这么确信。但世界上没有比神志清醒的疯子更可怕的东西，因为这样的人，是真的可以达到那看似不可能的目标的。雷电与风暴的神自嘲地笑了一声，眨了眨双眼。残破的手抬起来，用仅剩的手指画出一个带有魔力的符号：“你的那份决心，已经传达给我了。那么，就让我来助你一臂之力吧。”_

_“我曾经的子嗣、未来的主人，无论你承了什么样的名，我都给予你最诚挚的祝福。在孩子上路之前，这是父亲能给的最后的授予。吞噬我，就等同于接受我的馈赠。”_

_“你或许认为，寰宇之间已没有可以击碎你的事物。但是我知道，那并非事实。你拥有一块致命的锚。这不是预言，而是结论，只要你仍是你，你就永远无法斩断自己与他的联系。你越是坚定，他便越是强韧，无论你飞到多么高的位置，他都可以与你并肩，让你偏离神的轨迹、回归本质。因而，这世上只有这一个人可以威胁你的宏图伟业，把你重新拉回到人间，也只有他拥有毁灭你的能力与义务。”_

_“所以，我要祝福你不会为他所妨碍。”_

_“往后，无论走到哪里，无论何种形态， **你都绝对无法以自己的力量与他相见** 。从属于这个世界的任何召唤式、降灵术，只要被你干涉，只要被你观察，哪怕只是匆匆一瞥，都不可能再建立起与‘他’的缘分。”_

_“你终将成为全知全能的存在，这份礼物也与你共荣。等到你变得足够强大，‘他’的记录也将从这个世界上彻底消失。高兴吧，新生的神啊，此世再无可以将你拽回人间的锚，再无足以令你心生留恋的人。凡俗之物，皆为小事——我的孩子，你可以安心前进了。”_

_“啪”地一声，擒住因陀罗的手松动了，神的躯体掉落到了地上。但是重伤者感觉不到疼痛，说完这些话，因陀罗就已经失去了意识，言灵耗尽了他所有剩余的力气。黑雾茫然地立在原地，周身旋动的风暴变得更加狂野、更加难以控制，丝丝飘散的黑气从整团中崩溃出来。他在动摇，剧烈地动摇，哪怕是腰斩生父的时候，他也没有这样动摇过。他张开已经失去功能的双唇，试图呼喊出那个已然被遗忘了百年的名字，然而什么也没有——从言灵的话语生效的那一刻开始，那个人就已经彻底不存在于这个世界上了。_

_他想要痛苦地嚎叫，想要大声地哭泣，然而声带和泪腺都已经被摧毁殆尽，回应他的唯有无声寂静。自从踏上这孤注一掷的暴虐之旅以来，阿周那——曾经被称为“阿周那”的新神，从未像现在这样刻骨铭心地感受过绝望的滋味。_

_但是，这一刻哀恸也不过只是残存的人性最后的回光返照。_

_很快，他便恢复了正常，甚至疑惑于自己刚刚为何会如此失态。散乱的黑雾被重新聚集起来，剧烈的冲突与撕扯被逐渐安抚到可以承受的范围内，黑雾伸出一部分“肢体”，将倒在地上、被斩为两截的因陀罗缓慢地吞吃到自己的体内。_

_自那以后，又过了很久。阿周那吞噬了更多的旧神，君临了世界，也失去了做梦的权利。他过于强大了，一举一动都会对脆弱的世界产生致命的影响，即便是梦也一样。于是，阿周那索性放弃了睡眠。_

_那时，他还不被叫做“Alter”，不被认为是任何人的“侧面”，但这片大地上再也没有谁记得他是什么人。为了确保自己能拥有独立于整个世界的视角，阿周那抹去了与自己有关的一切事物；为了让自己没有后悔的机会，他甚至没有留下任何记录和副本。就这样，曾身为人的记忆与情感渐渐模糊，最终全部散佚在时光中。_

_他是神，唯一的神，至高的神，孤独的神；唯一能与他作伴的只有无尽的时间。斗转星移，日与月在他的面前如流水般飞逝而过，转眼之间，就是沧海桑田。_

_但只有一件事——只有这么一件事，唯一的神始终无法忘记。_

_这世上应有一个名字，独一无二的，属于某个人的名字，就在他的唇边，就在他的心头。虽然阿周那已经不记得那是个什么样的名字，但只要看到那个人，只要再次看到他活生生地站在自己面前，他就一定可以想起来。_

_这样杂乱的思考偶尔会在他的心头一闪而逝，仅仅只是流星般的一个瞬间，而后就会被他当作不重要的东西简单地抛诸脑后。那时候，阿周那还没有意识到，这是他作为神的破绽，作为“完美无缺的存在”的杂质，如若那个名字终有一日复苏，他就会丧失自己作为神的权力与资格，重新坠入到人间。那时候，阿周那还对这一切无知无觉。_

“是的，那又如何呢？”阿周那·Alter的尾巴啪地一声在这堆被他当作电子垃圾的设备上甩了一下，发出刺耳的爆响。希翁立刻露出心疼的表情：“轻点，轻点！啊，真是的，所以说神这种东西啊……”

她气呼呼地嘀嘀咕咕了一会儿，再气呼呼地回到正题：“这是承认了？那话就好说多了。事实上，起先我只是有些在意你身为‘神’的身份罢了。迦勒底的召唤式是第三法的成果，但量产这种行为本身就违背了神秘的法则，因而较一般术式而言劣化得更加严重，想再现神的灵基几乎是——不，完全是不可能的。”

“但是，你不是迦勒底召唤出的第一位神，也不会是最后一位。拟似从者们姑且不提，在你到来之前不久，迦勒底就已经迎来了北欧的女神——斯卡哈·斯卡蒂，不过，她本就不是一位强大的神，是借用了影之国女王斯卡哈的灵基，才得以用非常接近她的本我的方式来到这里。我本来以为你也是一样，利用弓兵阿周那的灵基作了弊……但样本告诉我并非如此。”

“你拥有的是只有神代，甚或是更早以前才能存在于表侧的，货真价实属于神明的灵基。说实话，若不是地球处于‘漂白’的特殊状态，我都要怀疑现实的织物是否能承受得了你，还是说，这是你自己做出的某种调整？……无论如何，研究结果不会骗人。所以这个问题，我要再问一遍——成为了神的阿周那，阿周那·Alter，你到底为什么会在这里？”

希翁的语气非常急迫，甚至有些咄咄逼人，却没有一点疑惑的意味。阿周那·Alter仍旧是眺望着虚假的星空，继续自己的发呆，像是什么都没听到一般。人类求知的欲望丝毫感染不了他，还不如眼前的风景有价值。但是希翁可不会轻言妥协，她是那种一旦起了兴趣，就不撞南墙不回头的类型，哪怕神也奈何不了牛鼻子劲儿暴起的学者。最终，阿周那·Alter轻轻地叹了口气，问道：“你花了这么长时间，只知道了这么点东西？”

他问得好像这和“今天下雨吗”一样，不过是个普通的问题而已，可在希翁听来，却无异于纯粹的嘲讽。她轻轻地眯起眼睛，怒槽爆棚反而露出了和煦的微笑：“哎呀，看来我被狠狠地看不起了啊……那么，我也就没有必要对你客气了吧？”

感觉到一股颇具压迫力的杀气，阿周那·Alter偏过头去，正好看见希翁扶了扶自己的眼镜，哪怕在这样昏暗的灯光下，似乎都有诡谲的反光从镜片上闪过。

“——基修亚·泽尔里奇·修拜因奥古这个名字，对你有什么意义吗？”

这几个音节响起的那一瞬间，从阿周那·Alter脸上闪过的错愕，希翁是不会看漏的。神明并没有隐藏自己神色的意图，或许对他而言，区区人类，对这样的事情知道或者不知道，都不会构成什么影响吧。

希翁当然要乘胜追击。基修亚·泽尔里奇·修拜因奥古，现存的五位魔法使之一，第二法的拥有者，以人类之身对抗足以烧毁地表的朱月之“月落”，还能成功存活下来的，传奇一般的男人。若不是在阿周那·Alter长角的表面物质中检测到的不明残留物，被她验明是某种极为接近第二法的术式的痕迹，希翁是不会往这个方向上想的。阿特拉斯院与彷徨海均不过度执着于魔法，但那不代表他们就会放弃千载难逢的探究奇迹的机会。她深吸一口气，准备继续发表长篇大论——

“是吗，原来那位老人真正的名字叫这个啊。”阿周那·Alter恍然大悟地打破了微妙的沉默。

希翁差点从仪器之山上一头栽下去。

她大声抗议：“这么重要的事情一开始就要记得说啊！”

阿周那·Alter仍是一脸平静：“名字都不知道的短暂邂逅，要怎么说呢？”

说得好像也确实有道理。希翁整理了一下心情，耐着性子继续吐槽：“你还真是个呆……不是，佛系的神明大人啊……好吧，我就简单为你说明一下。修拜因奥古公可是魔术界的大人物，但他本来也是出了名的神出鬼没，我们可是连他的影子都抓不到。所以，你又是在哪里遇到他的呢？”

“这个问题很重要吗？”阿周那·Alter反问，虽然态度仍旧称不上合作，但看起来终归是有了一点兴趣。

“对我个人的好奇心而言？当然很重要了。”希翁煞有介事地点点头。谁不会好奇魔法呢？

阿周那·Alter露出一个高深莫测的微笑：“那太可惜了，你们这样的存在是无法抵达他所在的地方的。”

他低下头，盘起双腿、屈起手肘、闭起双眼，眼角青色的颜绘在星光下显得柔和、黯淡，带着非人的美丽：“……要想见到基修亚·泽尔里奇·修拜因奥古，你至少要像我一样，真正地死上一次才行。”

_平行世界之间的边缘究竟在哪里，地球上现存的任何一种智慧生命大概都答不上来——除了“宝石翁”基修亚·泽尔里奇·修拜因奥古之外。_

_曾被简单地总结为“承认了无数”的第二魔法，本质上是观察，并开启平行世界之间的通道的奇迹之法。驭使它的魔法使凌驾于基本的法则之上，得以任意往来于诸多平行世界之中，并借此统一了所有平行世界的自我，进入了仿如永生、仿如无限的状态。他在众多的平行世界之中自由地穿行，谁也无法捕捉他的身姿。阿周那·Alter并不能解释清楚，为何他消逝于印度的异闻带、消逝于那片广袤的曼珠沙华之海中后，会突如其来地与一位老人打了个照面，这不是普通的死亡体验应该包含的内容。不过有趣的是，因为这件意料之外的怪事而受到惊吓的，竟然不止阿周那·Alter一人。_

_“哦？没想到除了老夫之外，这里还会有第二只活物。”_

_老人说着，抬起了自己的手杖，只是这么一个简单的动作，阿周那·Alter便被固定在空间中，无法动弹。这让他十分惊讶——他所看见的毋庸置疑是一个处于60-70岁的老年人类男性，穿着一身修身的黑色礼服，从容不迫。但就算他看起来比一般人要高大些、精神些，也还远不到超凡脱俗的地步，他是谁？为什么会拥有能制住神的能力？_

_“别着急，只是把你的‘闪现’停止下来罢了。如果放着不管，你马上又会被甩进别的空间里。”老人慢条斯理地说道，“人外生物……理论上不存在‘死’的东西有时候就会这样，灵魂在一个异空间里闪现几秒，再进入下一个异空间，直到被甩进虚数之海，呵呵。”_

_他发出几声低沉的轻笑，似乎觉得这很有意思，但声音却是完全冰冷的。阿周那·Alter与他对视着，几分钟之后，老人继续自言自语道：“原来如此，统合复合神性的权能，延续神代繁荣的核心……如果彷徨海的那帮老僵尸们遇到你，大概能高兴得从那个坟墓里飞出来跳舞。”随后，他又发出叹息，“哎，多么扭曲啊……阿赖耶那家伙是干什么吃的，在睡大觉吗？”短暂的停顿，和轻蔑的眼神，“也许老夫就不该多此一举。你还是比较适合在虚数之海里永远漂流。”_

_这可真是货真价实的翻脸比翻书还快，嘴上是一套，行动又是一套，他到底想做什么？阿周那·Alter疑惑地注视着他，同时也打量起了自己所在的这片空间：什么也没有，上下左右都是虚空，只有一望无际的黑暗，与无数美丽的银之细丝，它们彼此缠绕、不断延伸，有时一分为二，有时又合为一体，密密麻麻得足以成为点亮他们身姿的光源。_

_他无法生成，或抽取任何魔力，也无法从眼前的老人身上感受到任何魔力，大源似乎已经不在可获取范围之内，而此时唯一能证明他自身存在的，就只有身为历经了千年的唯一之神的最有力证明——那颗刚强不屈的神核。_

_想要发出质问的双唇张开得十分艰难，他还不能适应这种存在无法得到确定的亡灵状态，只是一个简单的问题，就费了不少力气：“你是……什么人？”_

_听到这个提问，老人松开了对他的禁锢，恢复到无所事事的模样，就好像刚刚充满杀气的危险发言不是出自同一张嘴一样，他倨傲地回答：“叫老夫……‘宝石翁’就行。”_

“……”希翁张开了嘴唇，一时间忘记了语言。如果这是在课堂上，针对阿周那·Alter的这番描述，她至少可以提出四到五个问题，但是现在，她什么话也说不出来。

阿周那·Alter所抵达的地方，应该是在某些理论课会提及的，位于世界外侧的“所有平行世界交汇的点”。但是，除了已经到过根源的第二法魔法使之外，这与大多数凡人都没有关系。毕竟，如果能去外侧的话，为什么不直奔根源之涡呢？因而，大家只是知道它理应存在，却连名字都懒得赋予。想象了一下由无数的“可能性”交织而成的银之光河该是何等美景，希翁吞了一口口水，逼着自己回过神来。

“你是怎么遇到他的，我大概是明白了……虽然我想问的事情有很多，但现在还不是时候。”她努力压抑着自己，脸色涨得通红，“所以说，是修拜因奥古公帮助了你吗？”

阿周那·Alter点了点头。

“太不可思议了。”她感叹道，“修拜因奥古公本就是出了名的难以相处，是个在教导弟子时就算出了人命案也毫不在乎的古怪老头……他居然会……”

说着说着意识到不小心说出了粗鲁的真话，希翁连忙捂住自己的嘴。阿周那·Alter一点儿也不感到受冒犯，反而赞成地回答：“你说得没错。不过，他是这么告诉我的，‘只是老夫稍作休息时太无聊了，所以一时兴起而已’。”

“………………”希翁翻了个白眼，重重地叹了口气，“这倒是很有那老头的风格。”

_因为世界的外侧并不存在时间的概念，谁也无法确定地回答，他们到底相处了多长时间。无聊和偶遇的缘分让这两个已经不能以人来称呼的生物在奇妙的异界缔结了奇妙的师生关系。对教惯了资质平庸的人类弟子的宝石翁而言（“对付那些笨蛋和废物，早点死了投个好胎就是最佳的教育方案了。”），阿周那·Alter纵使理性和自我都不太完备，仍是个出色的学生。高级的千里眼（超越）让他很快就学会了平行世界的观测，虽说立足于可以将一切平行世界一览无余的“观测点”上就宛如一览众山小，这么点小事，确实不不足挂齿，但谁知道，得到了第二法魔法使的指点，以唯一之神的本事，即便是回到地面上，他说不定同样可以施展那么一两次呢？_

_修拜因奥古公摸着自己的胡子，一边思考着，一边凝视阿周那·Alter漂浮在半空、盘腿而坐的身影。他所做的一切皆是出于兴趣，并不代表他喜欢这个危险的复合神，也不代表他有为这个突然多出来的“学生”多做停留的打算。事实上，阿周那·Alter对神秘如此掌控自得，宝石翁却连喜悦的心情都生不出，反而多添了些忧愁。_

_仅仅只为一时兴起，基修亚·泽尔里奇·修拜因奥古确实给自己揽下了一桩麻烦差事。不知道他自己是否有自觉，但阿周那·Alter的存在本身，对泛人类史而言就是毋庸置疑的大灾害。他的规模对一般现实而言过于沉重了，修拜因奥古公无法在正常的人类史上为他找到一个合适恰当的位置，甚至连他本应抵达的归去之地——盖亚的英灵之座也对他大门紧闭。假若放任不管，这确实会成为一个巨大的问题，因为正如他不会在“观测点”上永远停留一样，阿周那·Alter也不可能在这里永远停留。对脆弱的“观测点”而言，这两个人的重量实在太大，迟早会引起坍缩。死去的神明大人总要有一个能回去的地方。_

_思维在脑中盘旋了一大圈，宝石翁还是没能想出个万全的办法来。然而，等到他将注意力重新放在眼前的人身上才发现，阿周那·Alter就像是被什么东西迷住了一样，姿势与视线竟然一直都没有变化过。_

_“怎么了，有看到什么让你感兴趣的东西吗？”修拜因奥古公说着，走到了他的身边，与阿周那·Alter一同居高临下地观察着近在咫尺，又远在天边的无数个平行世界。_

_只是匆匆地扫了一眼，修拜因奥古公便皱起了眉头。_

_阿周那·Alter所注视的，不是拥有充盈以太、最有可能承受他的神代，不是人类萌芽、与他相性最为契合的古代，而是现代——又或者更具体地说，是属于某一个现实的大分支，一个自2018年之后便遭到漂白，在倾覆的边缘苦苦挣扎的地球。_

_那个现实亦有无数的可能，但阿周那·Alter并不是毫不挑选地注视着它的全部小分支；再仔细观察一下就会发现，他所凝望的，是 **某一个人物** 存在的，全部的世界线。_

_就像铁制品被磁石吸引一般，即使修拜因奥古公若有所思地退后一步，阿周那·Alter也没有移开自己的视线。他如同是见到了阔别的爱人一般，呆呆地、坚定地、一瞬不瞬地，将自己的目光锁定在那一个人身上。_

_修拜因奥古公不再进行多余的思考了，注视本身就是一种回答。他问道：“你想去见他吗？”_

_“……”_

_“老夫不会阻拦你，但如果你直接降临，会撕裂那个世界。”_

_“……”_

_“最严重的情况是，这一整条大分支都会从光河中被切断、消失，甚至撑不到量子记录带启动的时候——这是星球的自保手段，你也是清楚的。届时谁也不知道损害将扩大到一个怎样的地步，也许，你甚至会摧毁他留在英灵座上的记录。”_

_“……”_

_“即使如此，你也想去见他吗？”_

_“……”_

_也是了，他是在希冀着从一个没有理智的灵魂身上得到什么回答呢？宝石翁摇了摇头，这个想法过于危险，绝不可行，还不如重新头脑风暴一下。然而就在此时，他听到了一个轻得微不可闻的声音，从阿周那·Alter的口中传出来。_

_那是一个名字，其音节因为过于陌生，对修拜因奥古而言没有任何意义，然而音节本身却带有残留的言灵魔力，仿佛一场大战的回响。就在这个瞬间，仿佛有什么东西断掉了，仿佛有什么东西破坏了，仿佛有什么东西挣脱了。早已失传的基盘中，最后的符文也从位置上脱落下来，长久以来的封锁消散在时光的洪流中。宝石翁惊讶地注视着那个仍然一动不动的背影，看着他伸出手，黑色的指尖摸向银之光河，又被看不见的壁垒阻挡，只能隔空描绘着那一处微小的世界。银之光河衬亮了他的眼睛，那双始终波澜不惊的、属于无欲无求的神的眼瞳里，仿佛拥有了某种可以被称为渴望的光彩。_

_修拜因奥古公呆滞了许久，直到所有的线索都接续上，才露出心领神会的微笑来：“啊……原来如此，是这样啊。这个人物确实是唯一而特殊的，其人本身对你而言就是毁灭性的压制，所以他的名字才会被封印在如此之深的地方……可反过来思考也是一样，有他在的地方，你便不会膨胀为撕裂现实的灾害。所以，他的身边应当也是你的归宿。”_

_“思念——是老夫短视了，没想到你的心里还留有人性的残渣，而这个困局的答案，竟然也因此变得简单了。”_

_咚、咚，手杖在不存在的地面上敲了两下。修拜因奥古公低头思考了一会儿，也不管阿周那·Alter有没有在听，继续说道：“既然知道了目的地，剩下的就只有交通方案了，呵呵。”他自嘲地笑了一声，“……哎呀，真是的，老夫也有不得不代理红娘工作的时候呀。”_

“等一下！”希翁忍不住叫出声来，阿周那·Alter抬起头，紫发的女孩整张脸都红了，看起来窘迫无比，“你是说你、你……”

对方还在等她的下文，她却卡住了，这眼神也过于坦然了，简直叫希翁浑身难受。她没有做好这个心理准备——她不是来听爱情故事的啊！因为太尴尬了，她只得搜肠刮肚地换了个询问的方向：“所、所以你是……你不是被藤丸召唤出来，而是……而是由你自己直接显现，主动降临在迦勒底的，我、我没理解错吧？”

阿周那·Alter完全不明白这到底有什么好脸红和支吾的，只是平静地回答：“应该……可以这么说。”

听到他与眼神同等坦然的回答，希翁这才稍稍冷静下来一些，她干咳两声：“总之……我大概是明白了。不愧是修拜因奥古公，第二法的魔法使，竟然连这样的事都可以做到……不，应该说除了人类已知的部分之外，世界还非常广大吗……”

她自言自语了半晌，睁开眼睛，便看到阿周那·Alter以看小动物般的慈爱注视着她。希翁立刻又开始尴尬了起来，她抓着自己的帽子，匆忙站起身：“总、总之，我已经理解了！不管怎么说，目前还没有足以质疑修拜因奥古公决定的证据，我也不会再来烦你了——我保证！”

她从裙子的兜里掏出空间切割的小玩具，摆弄了几下，被慈爱的目光沐浴的感觉仍然挥之不去，她努力忍耐，保持了片刻安静和不安，最后还是忍不住转过头去，小心翼翼地询问，“那个……如果你说的是真的、的话……为什么你不去告诉他呢？”

“告诉什么？”阿周那·Alter反问。

“就是说，所有的这一切啊。”她又脸红了，“你是为了见到他而来到这里的——但是，你为什么不去主动接近他，为什么……不把真相告诉他呢？”

“………………”

是因为什么呢？回答她的，是漫长的沉默。阿周那·Alter回忆起一些琐碎的片段，譬如在曼珠沙华之海的决战中，那双热切得如同要燃烧起来的眼睛；譬如降临到迦勒底后，他脸上显露出的一瞬间的惊讶；譬如他和另一个自己——真正的那个阿周那交谈时，两个人似有若无地互相碰触的肢体。

这对阿周那·Alter而言并不是意外，在来到这里之前，他就已经在“观测点”清楚地把握了状况，身处在泛人类史侧的枪兵，并不是在印度异闻带中，给予他重创、给予他救赎、将滚烫的枪尖刺入他心脏的，花一般火焰一般的人。虽然拥有完全一致的灵魂与本质，却不是本人。他与阿周那·Alter终究属于两个不同的世界，不曾见识过相同的风景，而被他所接纳、所热爱的那个阿周那是他的阿周那，也并不是阿周那·Alter，他不应当去破坏这种来之不易的平衡。

即使如此，他还是来了。人们总说，只要死去之人的名字仍旧在被传颂、被记忆，死者便不算真正地死去，但阿周那·Alter就曾经完全失去过他，连一点思念也无法拥有，连一个名字也不能留下，彻头彻尾地被抹去。那是一种让他想起来就后怕不已的感觉——不是害怕失去，而是害怕自己竟然渐渐习惯了他完全不在记忆中心的空虚，这空虚渐渐将“阿周那”吞噬、拖离人性。

如此看来，因陀罗竟然并没有信口胡说；这个人确实是自己的锚。从他出现在自己的视野内，从自己不自觉地再次呼唤出他的名字开始，人性才终于一点点地流回到神冷如坚冰的胸怀之中。

他不是为了得到他而来——他是为了自己而来的。他并不需要他做任何事，只想清楚地感受到他“活着”的事实。只要那个人仍然存在，阿周那·Alter便不会失去自我。除此之外，他并没有别的心愿。

最后，阿周那·Alter并没有向吸血种的女孩多说任何事，他只是摇了摇头，轻柔地回答希翁：“……因为这，只是小事罢了。”

藤丸立香在走廊上，与一个满面怒容的希翁擦肩而过。

“嗯？希翁小姐，怎么了？”她不怕死地出声打招呼道。

“没有怎么！”希翁厉声回应，“只是被一个傻瓜气得要死了而已！”

紫发的女孩没有回头，没有停下脚步，更不要说作更多解释，只是大步流星地朝着反方向前进，消失在走廊的另一头。立香迷惑地眨了眨眼睛，不知道她这是怎么了，正犹豫着要不要追上去详细问问，这时，头顶上传来一声呼唤：“御主。”

她抬起头，看见阿周那·Alter正漂浮在半空，居高临下地注视着她：“有什么事吗？”

“啊，是阿周那Alter！真巧，我正打算去找你呢。”立香惊喜地双手合十，“事实上，我们差不多该准备从彷徨海出发了。下一个异闻带非常重要，可能得花上好几个月的时间进行反复的侦察和推敲……我想拜托你同行，可以吗？”

阿周那·Alter对她点点头：“当然可以，只要你御主你的请求的话。”

“另外，还有一件事……”她摸了摸自己的脑袋，露出头疼的表情，“事实上，这次上船的成员太多了，地方有点挤……”她偷瞄了他一眼，“如果我说……不管怎么安排你都只能和迦尔纳同住一间……而且，船上还会有阿周那……你、你还愿意来吗……”

她的声音越说越小，最终陷入了忸怩。听了她乱七八糟的叙述，阿周那·Alter好一会儿才明白了她的意思。什么呀，这根本就只是一件小事，他目前还好好地掌握着伪装的魔术，对不在阿周那面前暴露身份有着绝对的自信。于是，阿周那·Alter从屋顶上飘落下来，摸了摸立香橙色的脑袋：“没有关系的，只要御主需要我，我就会来。”

立香立刻抬起头来，感动得几乎流泪：“真的吗！太好了——只要有Alter来我就什么都不怕了——”

阿周那·Alter再次露出看小动物般慈爱的神情，看着这半大不小的少女在自己眼前胡闹，立香倒是早就习惯了被这么看，完全没有希翁那样的不良反应。他陪同着人类最后的御主向Shadow Border的格纳库进发，思绪却不由自主地飘回到几个月前，他与宝石翁在“观测点”中最后的对话上——

_“老夫最后再问你一次，你确定你接受这个方案吗？”_

_阿周那·Alter抬起头来，修拜因奥古公双手交叠放在自己的手杖顶端，眉头微微皱起，严肃地注视着他。就在刚刚，魔法使向阿周那·Alter提出了一个“精神退行”的构思，其目的在于尽可能压缩阿周那·Alter的规模，让2019年的地球可以如承受一个普通从者的召唤一样承受住他的降临。其结果是，阿周那·Alter越是吸收俗世中的培养材料，便会越发退行至过去版本的自己；虽然这一过程同普通从者一样，会表现为“灵基再临”的方式，但神明的灵基不会得到成长，只会越来越轻松地与现实相容。_

_这么短的时间里可以想出如此完备的方案，不愧是唯一能够穿行于平行世界的人类。阿周那·Alter对他点了点头：“我确定。”_

_“蠢货，老夫说的不是这个方面！”修拜因奥古公提高了声音，严厉地说，“‘精神退行’一旦开始，不到阈值是不会停下来的！”_

_听见他的吼声，阿周那·Alter微微皱起眉头。_

_像是满意于自己终于引起了他的注意，修拜因奥古公冷哼了一声：“听好了，这可不是什么被几代人研究、最终完成了的术式，可以拿来现学现用，这是个全新的、不成熟的东西。一旦精神退行开始，只是留在那个世界线的现实之中，就会令它获得足够的能源，不断地继续下去。你会变得越来越不像现在的自己，而像过去——像人类时的自己。”_

_说到这个，他再次倨傲地抬起了下巴：“趁着想法子的时候，老夫得空看了一眼你的过去。以前的你，可真谈不上是个体面人……贪婪，好斗，高傲，善妒，还有习惯性的伪装，和无与伦比的胜负心……以佛法的规则看来，完全就是个罪孽深重的男人。”_

_他以冰冷的眼神注视着阿周那·Alter：“只要你仍然选择去往你的‘锚’身边，终有一天，你会彻底失去四大皆空的神性，变得和他身边的男人几乎一模一样，陷入无止境的自我折磨中——无论从何种俗世的价值观来判断，这都是不折不扣的退化，即使如此你也无所谓吗？”_

_阿周那·Alter无言地凝视着他，就好像在认真地思考他说出的弊端。然而，这并不是犹豫产生的空白，恰恰相反——他只是惊讶于宝石翁竟然会以为，这么点理由就能够劝他放弃。_

_于是，他又说了一次，努力让自己听起来更坚定一点：“——我、确定。”_

_精神矍铄的老人盯着他的眼睛看了好一会儿，偏过头，不屑地哼了一声：“一旦神拥有了人的心，竟然也变得这样无聊……”_

_他转身迈步，一眨眼的功夫，便消失在了阿周那·Alter的眼前。第二法的魔法使无需和他打什么招呼，径自继续前往下一个平行世界。这一次，他和这位老人大概是不会再见面了。_

_就这样，阿周那·Alter也转过身，张开双臂，朝着璀璨的银之光河走去。宝石翁留给他的第二法的术式成功展开了，在他的眼前，一根银色的丝线开始被无限地放大，现实的重力捕捉到了外来者伪造的灵基，确立了他的存在证明，将他吸引了进去。下坠、下坠，直到所有的风景都变为一根根急速退后的速度线，阿周那·Alter朝着世理的法则指引的方向，朝着他的自我所指引的方向，义无反顾地不断坠落下去。_

_“迦尔纳。”在看不到头的下坠中，他闭上双眼，轻轻地呼唤那个珍贵的名字。_

_“迦尔纳……”_

**Author's Note:**

> 关于“为什么狂娜是现在这样”的很多脑洞的合集。  
> 此处使用了两个不知道是不是官设的设定，即“迦勒底的狂娜是2.4的狂娜本人”和“迦勒底的迦尔纳没有2.4迦尔纳的记忆”。随时有被打脸的可能，我做好心理准备了。
> 
> 简单概括这个故事：  
> 自以为是对阿周那好的因陀罗，以自己的权能抹消了异闻带迦尔纳的存在，于是在几千年的时间里，都没有人可以阻止阿周那的狂化，最终让他成为了唯一神阿周那Alter。  
> 2.4中的迦尔纳，是受到了迦勒底的影响而召唤出的泛人类史从者，如果不是这样，这个异闻带根本不可能召唤出迦尔纳。  
> （里设定是可以召唤出迦尔纳·Alter，但因为迦Alter还没影子，所以就只是里设定了）  
> 在2.4决战结束后，狂娜在死后体验中遇见了宝石翁，借由第二法的力量得到了降临迦勒底的权限，也突破了因陀罗的封锁。所以他不是个真从者，是个假装自己是从者的真神，越再临越年轻正是因为如此。《梦魔的餐桌》中得以跨越时空进行观测也是因为受过第二法的指点的缘故。  
> 因为周迦已经成了，迦勒底的迦尔纳没有2.4的记忆，所以在当下，狂娜还在故意保持距离。但正如Chronicle后续发展，狂娜性格开始变得越来越像弓娜，无法再维持佛系心态。  
> 所有设定为CP服务。我承认我是CP脑，不然我搞CP干啥？


End file.
